Code Lyoko :Code destiny
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: it has been two years since the "destruction" of XANA, but when XANA returns the lyoko warriors lives are turned upside down. More so for one young Yumi, if thats even her real name...
1. Chapter 1

Code lyoko season five

Episode 1

All the students were returning to kadic after a three month long vacation. New students, old students, tall students, short students. They all came to start the new school year.

By the gate the good old gang where greeting each other after the long break. They were also celebrating three years without X.A.N.A . Now all the group, besides yumi, where about to begin their junior year in high school.

"Odd," alit yelled going to hug the blonde Casanova.

"Sup princess," he said hugging the pink haired girl. "Sup Einstein."

"Hey odd," Jeremy said high fiving his bud. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome met lots of pretty girls," odd replied.

For some reason Aelita and Jeremy looked surprised.

"Hey whats up you guys?" Odd asked. "Looks like you've seen Ulrich holding sissies hand."

"Not sissy," Aelita said motioning him to look to Te left.

There under a tree was Ulrich holding the hand of a new Japanese beauty.

"That's not yumi," odd said a little weirded out.

Ulrich saw them and started to walk towards his friends. Hand in hand with the cute new girl.

"Hey guys," he said waving his hands.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd said high fiving him. He eyed the mini yumi.

She was literally a mini yumi.

Black hair, only long, beautiful white skin, and black as night eyes. She also seemed to be younger then all of them. A year or two.

"Hellp0 Ulrich," Aelita said. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your pretty friend?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said blushing. "This, is um, this is yuki, my girlfriend."

All looked at him with a look of utter shock.

"Hello," the girl said. She had high girly voice. "So let me guess."

She pointed at Aelita, "that's Aelita right." She pointed at odd. "That's odd, and that's Jeremy."

They all nodded and shook her hand.

"But hey where is this girl yumi you always talk about Ulrich," she asked.

"She isn't with you," Aelita said.

Both teens shook their head.

"She felt sick today but will come back tomorrow," the voice of William said. He had appeared out of nowhere.

For the past few years he and yumi had become great friends and if someone knew where yumi was, it was William.

William greeted them all and made his leave.

"She's sick," Ulrich said a little worried.

…..

The words of the day before kept playing in her mind over and over again.

"_yumi darling we have to tell you something."_

"_yes mom and dad."_

_Sullen eyes gazed at the Japanese girl._

"_yumi, no matter what we love you with all our hearts."_

_Her heart started beating faster. What did they need to tell her."_

"_yumi you are…"_

"adopted," she whispered crying into her pillow.

It wasn't that she was angry at her parents. She was just sad to know that she wasn't really and ishiyama. She actually didn't have a last name. she was dropped off at the adoption agency. No name no family. Her parents had told her what they told them. She was a bundle left on the side walk of the agency.

She had ceased her crying and decided to take a stroll down memory lane. Just to make her feel happy.

….

She walked through the forest. Into the sewers and into the factory.

She took the elevator.

Why she was there who knew?

Maybe for the nostalgia, or for the comfort of good memories.

Anyhow she was there.

The elevator came to stop in the computer room.

As he exited she took into account all the cobwebs and dust. It had piled up in the past three years.

She sat down at the computer and touched the keyboard.

She did not expect it to turn.

On the screen was the infamous symbol….

X.A.N.A was back.

…..

Rosa served fish and fries for lunch today.

Odd had triple servings.

Aelita and Jeremy talked about class that morning.

Ulrich and yuki flirted.

William sat alone eating quietly ….the group still hadn't totally accepted him.

"so jeremy how did Aelita get along with your family," odd asked the genius boy.

"they loved her," he replied. " she was an angel to them."

"yeah I think they liked me better than they liked jeremie," she joked.

Jeremies phone began to ring.

"it is yumi," he said answering. "hello."

Yells and a panicked sound could be heard from the other end.

All the group looked at the boy on the phone whose face looked sullen and terrified.

"yumi please be kidding , that … that cant be possible," he pleaded.

….

"no jer , " she said deadpanned. " the computer is on."

All of a sudden on the screen a tower popped up signaling that it was activated.

"Jeremy," Yumi said a little panicked.

"yes," he replied also panicked.

He had long ago ditched his laptop so he had no idea about the tower.

A blue streak sent the Japanese girl flying back.

….

"yumi!" Jeremy yelled.

In a flash William was at the table.

"what happened," he demanded.

Jeremy hesitated , he coulnt find the right words.

"spit it out," Ulrich said also worried.

"X.A.N.A," Jeremy said.

The groups faces dropped into a shocked expression. Yukis into a confuised expression.

"where is yumi," William demanded.

"the factory," Jeremy replied getting up.

William was already out the door.

….

She woke up in pain. She was no longer in the chair , she was in the elevator . someone was rubbing her cheek.

"you will be okay," he said.

"William," she asked confused.

"yeah its me," he said removing a strand of hair from her face.

"nice to see you awake," she heard Jeremy call out. " don't worry tower has been deactivated."

All her friends where around her.

"what happened ," Aelita asked. " how is XANA operational again."

"I don't know," yumi said getting up.

"there was a timed barrier put on XANA seventeen years ago," Jeremy explained.

"apparently XANA had more power locked up in a time bomb. The time bomb went off."

"and now," Ulrich said helping yumi up.

"we have to deal with an even stronger XANA," odd added.

"awesome," William added.


	2. Chapter 2 Who am I?

Thanks for the reviews and I will try to have better grammar …

Episode 2: who am I?

They walked hand in hand. Other students enjoying breakfast stared at the couple.

"She is totally a yumi two," one girl whispered.

"Look at that yumi wants be, heard Ulrich liked Asians and she went after him," another did.

"She's cute, but not as pretty as yumi," another said.

Yuuki could hear all the comments. She had yet to meet this Yumi, but what she has heard apparently she is a Yumi wannabe. She didn't even know the girl. Sure she had heard about Ulrich's and Yumi's thing, but she had also heard about William and Yumi's attraction to each other.

She had heard people call her a man napper. It was hurting her feeling.

"Yu," Ulrich said getting the girl out of her deep thought.

"Huh, oh gomen," she said snapping out of it.

The couple placed their food on the table with their friends.

"Sup," odd said.

The rest gestured at her and she returned the gesture.

It was a typical lyoko warrior's breakfast.

Odd had tripled the food he needed, Jeremie and Aelita were chatting about science and math, William was a loner.

"So what's on your mind yu," Ulrich asked his Japanese princess.

"It's nothing Ulrich," she said.

Her face looked sad and he knew she was lying.

"Tell me," he said. "No one will bother you about your problem."

"Yeah," Aelita said. "We don't bite."

"Likes she shaid, shsafell us chur problemshs," Odd said mouth full of croissant.

Yuuki was still a bit hesitant but she trusted Ulrich and if Ulrich trusted them she should as well.

"It is that girl Yumi," she said. "Everyone says that I am trying to be her, but I have not even met her. Am I copying her style?"

"Not really," Jeremie said putting down his coffee. "You are more optimistic, wear bright colors, and talk a lot more. You are nothing like Yumi actually. You are a different person completely."

Yuuki smiled, at least some people thought of her as an individual.

"Speaking of yumi," Ulrich said. "I haven't seen her since the um, since the other day."

He really didn't know how to cover since the day in lyoko. Poor Ulrich couldn't really lie.

"She skips lunch and goes to library," William added. "She wants to be alone for awhile."

They all gave a worried look, Ulrich having the most worried.

…..

"So Miss Ishiyama what is the chemical formula for blah blah," Yumi heard Miss Hertz asking her.

Frankly at the moment Yumi didn't feel like answering. She did anyway.

So far things hadn't been great for the Japanese beauty. She first learned that she was adopted, she discovered XANA was alive, she was attacked by XANA, and now she was having nightmare keeping her from her much needed sleep. Sure she took a nap during lunch but skipping a meal wasn't doing any good to her health.

William was the only person she had talked to in days. He was a good friend to her.

Class ended and she headed to the library.

She sat put her head down on the library table and went to her dream land, or more like nightmare land.

She was in a different world. Or more like she wasn't in a world.

She was floating in a void. Particles floated past her.

"I am your family," she heard the deep male voice said. "I created you, you are mine. Why did they take you away from me?"

She was terrified at the voice yelling at her.

"I will take you back," it screamed.

Slowly yumi saw her hands begin to disappear.

"No," she cried.

But she was helpless.

She woke up to someone stroking her hair.

"Bad dream," she heard William say.

"Hmm," she said snapping out of her terror. "Oh, yeah same one too."

She stretched away her stressed muscles.

William grabbed her chin and made her look up to him.

"You know you need to start eating lunch," she said. "You are paler than usual."

She stared at him.

He smiled at her and pushed a hair out of her face.

"Your friends miss you," he said inching closer to her. "I miss you."

She blushed.

It was true she hadn't seen her friends in a while.

The bell rang.

…

Jeremie sat in his biology, Aelita right next to him.

They were doing the experiment.

Odd and Ulrich behind them.

Suddenly screams came from outside and jeremiads computer started to ring

"XANA," he whispered.

His friends nodded and got up.

"Kyaaa," Ulrich heard his girlfriend scream.

"That was Yuuki," he cried. "I have to help her."

He ran straight towards her.

….

"Yeah we will be right there," Yumi said getting off the phone wit Jeremie.

She motioned to William and they ran.

….

"Yuuki," Ulrich cried when he saw her on the floor.

He went to her and touched her shoulder.

Out of her hands she sent a volt of electricity to the boy.

"I am my own person," she cried in a XANAFIED voice.

She went to attack Ulrich.

…

The rest of the team where already in the scanner room.

Aelita and odd in the scanners.

"We're ready Einstein," Odd said.

"Yeah," Jeremie voice said. "I'll be sending you to the ice sector, the tower is already covered by kankerlauts so be careful."

They all agreed.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Odd," Jeremie said. "Scanner Aelita, scanner odd. Virtualization."

The two landed in Te ice sector in new outfits.

Soon Yumi and William followed.

Aelita was in an outfit very similar to her old on. Only now it was light blue and green and it was a two piece. It was a light blue tube top that stopped at her midriff, arm length gloves with spike and a shoulder pads, and a tight pair of light green pants with blue pieces.

Odds were practically the same except now he had claws and not paws and a sharp tail.

Williams was still black but had spikes all over it and he sword was now double sided.

Yumi's was quite different, she was wearing a purple leotard being covered by a purple half kimono, blue leggings with black shin guards , and now had a giant fan with her two small ones.

"Wow Einstein," odd said. "Could you make the girls any hotter?"

"Anyways," Jeremie said. "odd you now have twenty arrows and they have more impact, Aelita your wings last longer and I gave you a set of five small knives as weapons, William you still have super smoke and your sword can absorb powers, Yumi your telekinesis is stronger and you know have a giant fan that can be used as a fan to make the wind your weapon or can be thrown like your other two. I also increased all your life points."

"Awesome dude," William said.

"Careful bots headed your way," jer said.

And the fight began.

….

"I will destroy all who say I am a copy cat," Yuuki said hitting Ulrich and sending him flying.

"Dammit why haven't they deactivated the tower," he said in pain."

She kept attacking him.

What confused Ulrich was that the XANA Yuuki had some feeling in her still and she was after anyone who said she was a yumi two.

…..

They had managed to destroy the bots and where near the tower but the kankerlauts where relentless.

An explosion was heard from Aelita who destroyed a bots with her knifes.

Odd had already been devirtualized and now yumi and William where left as the lyoko guardian entered the tower.

Somehow without even noticing, a kankerlaut had yumi near the edge of the sector.

She threw her fan at the monster and it exploded. In the distance William was devirtualized.

All of a sudden she was sent flying into the virtual see.

As she fell she saw a manta ray above her.

"Yumi no don't worry I will do a return to the past," Jeremie screamed. "Return to the past now."

…... a white light covered the world….

Yuuki had suddenly released her grip on Ulrich's neck and fainted.

"Thank god," he said stroking his girl's cheek.

…..

Ulrich and Yuuki were walking out of the cafeteria with the rest of the group.

Yuuki felt somewhat better knowing she wasn't a yumi clone. Still she wanted to meet her.

From the distance she saw a girl walking towards them/

The girl was beautiful.

She was like a porcelain Japanese doll. She was flawless.

"That's yumi," Ulrich said as she walked up.

"Sup guys," she said.

She looked at Yuuki.

"Hi you must be Yuuki," she said holding out her hand.

Yuuki stared dazzled at the girl.

"Man no wonder people like you," she said. "You're beautiful, what Japanese girl wouldn't want to be you."

Yumi blushed and looked at the girl.

"You're not to bad yourself kid," she told Yuuki.

"Thanks," Yuuki said really honored.

A bell was heard from the building.

"Looks like its class time," William said grabbing Yumi's arm.

They headed off.

Ulrich looked at his girlfriend.

His girl looked honored to be compared to Yumi.

That was a good sign; it meant they might like each other.

"I wanna be her friend," she said.

"You are," odd said. "Well let's head to class."

And they all did.

Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita to their eighth day of junior year.

Yuuki headed smiling to her eight day of freshmen year.

…..

So there ya go I don't own anything…..

Yes this is a William yumi ;)

….


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet like candy

Episode 98

As Sweet as candy

….

It was a different voice this time. This time it was a gentle voice and she was an infant in a dark room.

"It was futile; once she had him in her hands we couldn't separate them. The virus got to him as well. I had to destroy both. We were able to save the little girl," the masculine voice said.

"It is just so sad; she just wanted them to be happy together forever. They were made for each other," a feminine voice said. "Now we have to send her away to somewhere where she can be 'safe'".

"We talked about this already," the man said. "If she ever returns or even if he ever returns, she can be in trouble."

"Daddy," Yumi heard a child's voice yell before being sent to a void.

….

It was another voice unlike the original. It was mail and somewhat distorted.

She was in a void once again.

"You see yumi," it said. "YOU. ARE. MINE"

"Yes," another voice said.

The second voice made her shiver.

It was the voice. The first voice in many of her nightmares. Only this time it was softer and it was female.

"I did create you," it said. "I made you for him. Return to him. You can't defy me."

The alarm awoke the sleeping girl.

….

The group met up at a tree in the school.

"Sup guys," Ulrich said hand in hand with Yuki.

"Hey," Aelita and Jeremie said in unison.

From afar Yumi and William came walking towards them.

As they walked scores of students ran to the vending machines.

"Whets up with them," Yumi said waving her hand at all her friends.

More and more kids kept lining up at the machines.

From the front of the giant line Odd escaped, his arms full of some sort of candy.

"Hey guys," he said handing each of them one of the candy bars.

"What is this?" Yuki asked.

"Yum Yum Bars," he said taking a huge bite out of one of the open bars. " ish dish new candy bar."

From the looks of it, it was quite a popular new candy in colorful wrapper.

"You need to try it," odd said swinging his bar in front of the group.

"No thanks," Jeremie said shoving the bar out of his face.

Odd gave a sad defeated look.

"Maybe later odd," Aelita told him.

Ulrich and William had given it back to odd who in turned just nodded and said, "more for me."

"I will try it later too," Yumi said.

"It's yummy," Yumi said taking small bites out of her candy bar.

The bell signaled the beginning of class.

Many students could be heard groaning from not being able to get there candy.

They all said their goodbyes and headed to class.

…

"So Jeremie," Aelita said. "Is researching lyoko going well."

"Yeah," he said. "I was able to revive the skidbladnir."

"Really," Aelita said with a sparkle in her eyes.

It stayed quiet for a moment as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"I think maybe we can search for both your parents," Jeremie said.

Aelita had a look of pure excitement and was about to vocalize her joy when both their phones began to vibrate.

"I added a new program to the super computer," Jeremie said with a nervous look.

All of a sudden people began to faint.

Plop!

Bang!

Smack!

The bodies kept plying up on the floor.

"What's going on?" she asked bringing out her phone.

As more people and the teacher fainted she checked her phone.

"XANA is attacking," Jeremie said.

…..

Ulrich watched in horror as all his class mates fell unconscious, Odd included.

"Odd," he cried.

He felt his phone ring.

"Jeremie what's going on," he yelled into the receiver.

"XANA," Jeremie replied. "I don't understand what he did."

Ulrich went into deep thought.

Why was odd only affected, what did he do differently?

"The candy bar," Ulrich said.

…..

Aelita and Jeremie where halfway to the factory.

"Ulrich just texted me not to touch the candy bars odd gave us," Aelita said hopping on to her scooter.

"That's right," Jer said. "Only odd and Yuki ate it, you haven't. Wait what about Yumi."

Aelita looked a little nervous.

What had happened to yumi?

….

Yumi and William where cornered.

All the students who had fainted had reawaken and where trying to attack the two lyoko warriors.

"What do we do?" William said to Yumi.

"Fight, what else," she replied.

William smirked and both attacked.

The Xanafied students where strong.

….

"Scanner Ulrich, virtualization," Jeremie said.

He had already transferred Aelita and now Ulrich.

"Sup princess," Ulrich said to Aelita.

"Jeremie he is here where is the tower," Aelita asked.

"Right ahead of you," he replied. "Careful though, XANA has sent some bots."

"Awesome," the both said running towards the monsters.

…

She didn't like fighting her friend Yuki, but she was XANAFIED and had no choice.

Yumi kicked Yuki swiftly and sent the girl flying back.

"Yumi," she heard William call. "Head for the factory."

William was in hand to hand combat with odd. He was also winning.

"I'll take care of these guys," he said motioning her to the door.

She ran for it.

…

"Impact," Ulrich said as he destroyed a bot.

"Energy field," Aelita yelled hitting another.

Even with them winning more and more bots appeared making it hard on both of them.

"Doesn't XANA give up," Ulrich said reflecting beam.

"Don't think so," they heard Jer say. "He just sent some wasps."

Both groaned and went into battle.

…..

"Jeremie," Yumi yelled entering the control room.

"Hey just in time," Jeremie said. "Head for the scanners."

She nodded and did as told.

In a matter of minutes she was in lyoko.

"Sup yumi," Ulrich said destroying a wasp.

"Hey," she said using her giant fan to destroy a bot. "Quite the committee today."

Ulrich nodded.

Aelita had destroyed the last boot and the three headed for the tower.

…..

William was having a difficult time.

A school full of XANAFIED students was hard to fight.

He hit the wall and Odd grabbed is neck.

….

Aelita was in the tower and Yumi and Ulrich where guarding.

"A few more minutes' guys," Jeremie said. "XANA bugged the tower."

Groans.

He was trying his hardest to fix the bug and was getting close but not fast enough.

He watched the monitor and noticed something shocking.

"Guys the schypozoa," he screamed.

"What," Ulrich yelled.

Unfortunately he did not notice it on time.

It grabbed him and wrapped its tentacles around him.

"Jeremie what is it doing!" Yumi yelled.

"Stealing his life points!" Jeremie said as Ulrich was devirtualized.

Yumi looked at the thing a little scaled.

"Yumi you have to distract it while I debug the tower," he said.

"Easy for you to say," she said taking out her fans.

…..

It was not really a fight but more yumi avoiding slimy blue tentacles.

Although it hadn't touched her it had cornered her.

"Jeremie," she said scared.

"Don't worry," he yelled. "It's debugged."

The Schypozoa already had its tentacles around Yumi.

"Aelita go," he yelled.

…

In the tower Aelita nodded.

She began to float to the platform.

….

William was starting to see black spots and couldn't hold on much longer.

Odds grip tightened and he evilly grinned.

…

The Schypozoa was almost done sucking out Yumi's life points.

….

Aelita was on the platform.

….

Jeremie and Ulrich watched in horror as the Schypozoa released yumi.

…..

Aelita name popped onto the screen.

…..

William was starting to fade away.

…..

Jeremie and Ulrich watched her decent into the virtual sea.

"No," Ulrich cried.

….

The familiar beeping sound was heard as the code lyoko was entered.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said.

…

Before anything permanent could happen Jeremie said, "return to the past now!"

A white light covered the world just as yumi neared the sea and William neared the light.

…..

The group was all gathered together as they watched hordes of students buy candy bars.

"I can't believe XANA made XANA candy," odd said in disgust.

"I can't believe you ate it," Ulrich said.

Yuki waved from across the school yard candy in hand. Ulrich and odd went towards her arguing about the candy.

"What a battle yesterday," William said. "Odd sure is strong for being so scrawny."

"Spelt," Aelita giggled receiving a giggle from the rest.

"Yeah I mean with bugging he tower and divirtualization program," Jeremy added. "And the Schypozoas new power."

"Yeah, "yumi said. "It feels so weird to get your life points sucked away."

"Well anyways," Jeremie said. "Let's try not to worry, ill work on it later."

The quartet nodded.

Out in the distance a mob of girls could be seen huddled around.

"Who is that?" William asked.

The mob of girls separated to reveal a handsome young man. So handsome he gained the stares of Yumi and Aelita and a glare from William and Jeremie.

He had jet black hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. He had a lean muscular body.

He was handsome.

He nodded at the group and winked at Yumi. Yumi blushed at the guy.

'not another Casanova," she complained to herself.

"Who is that?" William asked hugging yumi.

To his surprise she hugged him back.

"I don't know," she said.

"New kid probably," Aelita added.

The bell rang.

Everyone headed to class.

…..

Unbeknownst to the lyoko warriors an unknown tower, in an unknown area, in an unknown sector had been activated into a purple color. It had a guardian as well. The schypozoa and ten of each monster guarded this tower.

XANA was up to something huge.

…

End…

Oh dear another William perhaps, and what happened to sissy and jim. Pos qien sabe… ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Casanova VS Romeo

Episode 99

Casanova vs. Romeo

…

"Welcome students," Jim said as he was beginning to teach the new senior health class.

He was still the gym teacher but after mentioning teaching health in a foreign country for a group of underprivileged students the principal thought he might be good for the job even though he had rather not talk about it.

"I assume you have had a good day so far," he said all teacher like. All the students just stared bored. "Well anyways, we have a new student."

He motioned to the young man. It was the boy from the day before. The handsome one.

"This is Xenos," Jim said. "Be nice."

All the girls started screaming for him to sit next to them.

He, much to the displeasure of William, sat next to Yumi.

No words were spoken for the majority of the class. It was quiet and quaint. An occasional whisper could be heard.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of gym with Jim the health and gym teacher for yumi. It was art class for William.

…

Yumi headed for the gym but walking she could feel that she was being followed.

Angry she turned around to face her stalker.

"What are you following me for?" she yelled at Xenos.

He smirked and walked up towards her.

"Well I am new here," he said getting really close to her.

She blushed at how close he was.

"And," he continued. "I needed a guide to gym."

"Well you could ask instead of creep," she spit back.

He tapped her chin and kept walking.

"Well I thought you where cute," he said.

Yumi kept blushing only redder now.

…

He was amazingly jealous at how much she was blushing.

William thought Yumi would be his, but now she was being courted by another man and she was blushing at him.

She never blushed at William like that.

…

The lyoko warriors were gathering at their lunch table.

"Sup guys," odd said putting down his giant portion of Sheppard's pie.

"Sup," Ulrich and Jeremie said sitting down.

"Hello," Aelita said sweetly taking a seat next to Jeremie.

William sat away from the group and had his back turned from Yumi.

"William why are you ignoring me?" the distraught Japanese girl asked.

No answer.

"Whatever," she spat. "Sup guys, hey where Yuki is?"

"Home sick," Ulrich replied as she sat down.

Both the seniors looked kind of sad.

"So," Aelita whispered to Yumi. "What are with you two?"

"I don't know," Yumi replied. "All of a sudden he just began to ignore me."

Ulrich turned around to look at William. He didn't like him treating her like that. He also noticed the new guy intently staring at Yumi.

"Looks like the new guy like you, "Ulrich told yumi who blushed.

'I get it," Ulrich thought.

As one of Yumi's old crushes he would also get incredibly jealous if someone stared at her. Even more so if she blushed it would boil Ulrich's blood. William had an even worse temper than Ulrich.

All their phones rang.

"XANA Is attacking," Jeremie said.

Outside the winds started furiously blowing.

"So that's the attack," Ulrich said nervously. "A hurricane."

"Looks like it," Aelita said.

"I have to go check on Yuki," Ulrich said.

"I have to go to uh, to kiwi," Odd said a little suspiciously.

"Fine go but try to be fast," Jeremie said to the boys. "Aelita, Yumi, William its up to you guys."

They all nodded and headed to the scanner room.

…..

The winds where getting stronger and stronger .Ulrich was safe though in the attic of Yuki home."

"Ulrich what's going one?" the scared girl asked.

Her parents were at work and the poor child was all alone for the longest time.

"I don't know," Ulrich lied trying to comfort the girl. "But we'll be okay."

The winds began to increase and windows could be heard breaking.

The couple looked into each other's eyes both afraid.

…

They were fighting an army of kankerlauts and where succeeding.

Odd had just been virtualized and joined the battle.

"Guys careful there is something going on the sector," Jeremie said to the warriors.

"Yeah we could tell," yumi said.

The sector had begun to split in half.

Stranding yumi and William on an Island.

"Jeremie what do we do," Aelita asked.

"You and odd head for the tower," he said. "Yumi William stay put, um XANA kinda bugged the vehicles program."

"Great," William said taking a seat and giving his back to Yumi.

Yumi sat down a little sad.

…

"Jeremie," Aelita yelled. "The tower it's covered by creepers."

"Yeah," Jeremie said. "And it's bugged again."

"Great," odd said aiming at a creeper. "More fun for us, laser arrow!"

One down nine to go.

…

You are acting like a child," Yumi said to William.

"Yeah," he spat. "Well at least I don't fall for every pretty girl that flirts with me."

"What?" Yumi yelled. "Is that what this is about?"

William just ignored her.

"William," she said hurt. "You are seriously being a child I don't like him."

"Well then who do you like? I have waited for a long time for you and it doesn't seem like this is going anywhere."

"Stop being immature."

"Immature! You need to stop being immature and start acting like a person with a heart."

"Well excuse me for not throwing myself at guys."

"Yeah like you didn't throw yourself at Xenos."

Yumi stared at him angry, how he dare insinuate that she even liked the new guy.

"You know what William you can go!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jeremie said in a fearful tone." But, but you have company."

"Who?" William asked.

From a far a lean, strong, and male looking figure in a mask came.

"It says that he is…." Jeremie said.

"XANA," the male said. "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Both teens looked at him shocked and scared.

XANA had a body.

….

"What did you just say Einstein!" odd yelled as Aelita headed for the bugged tower.

"XANA has created himself a body, bugged the tower, and is fighting Yumi and William as we speak. No the Schypozoa!" Jeremie yelled as the monster headed for Yumi and William.

…

The roof of Yuki' home could be heard being ripped off its hinges.

"Ulrich I'm scared." Yuki yelled.

"It will be fine," he said. 'I hope.'

.. ..

..

"What the heck!" William said at the young man standing in front of them.

"I am XANA is that too hard for you to understand," he said in a mocking voice.

"You can't be," yumi said.

"Oh but I am," he said. "Dear yumi you are quite the looker."

Angered at the comment yumi unleashed her fans at XANA.

He easily dodged them and began fighting them.

"Super smoke," William yelled as he encased the schypozoa in his smoke.

XANA attacked Yumi.

"It's futile to try to even land a small hit on me," he said in his distorted voice.

"Well I can try," she hissed back.

She sent her fans flying at him.

….

"The towers debugged hurry yumi and William can't take much more and I don't think Ulrich is doing to great either," Jeremie said to Aelita who ran to the tower.

….

XANA had Yumi's neck in his hand and her over the edge. He was about twenty feet in the air levitating.

"Ready to face the sea," he said.

William watched in horror as he dropped Yumi.

He ran to her but he wasn't going to make it.

XANA had already disappeared. Vanished and cackled.

William ran faster.

…

The roof had come off its hinges.

….

He name appeared on the screen.

…..

He grabbed her hand before she could fall.

"William," she said thankfully.

She embraced him in a hug.

He was never so happy. He knew now he could never let her go for no reason at all.

.

"I really thought you were a goner," he said hugging her. "I'm sorry for being so jealous."

She looked into his eyes.

"I could never be with a Casanova," she said touching his cheek. "I like Romeos better."

He leaned in for a kiss.

….

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said.

"Return to the past now," Jeremie said relieved yet scared.

…

A white light engulfed the world.

…

"So how do you think XANA was able to do it?" odd asked Jeremie at their breakfast rerun.

"I don't know," Jeremie said nervously.

"It seems XANA has gotten even stronger, who knows how?" Aelita said a little sad. "But so have we."

From outside came William and Yumi hand in hand.

"Sup guys," Yumi said. "What a battle yesterday.'

"Yeah," Odd said. "Must've been a good one for you.'

The couple blushed.

"Yeah, well," Ulrich added. "You weren't trapped in a monsoon."

"Well anyways whatever XANA is gonna throw at us, we are ready," William said.

The group nodded.

The bell rang and the group headed to class.

…..

"You know William I never truly thanked for saving me," she told her new boyfriend.

"Well promise you will be my girlfriend and we're even," he said cutely grabbing her chin.

She smiled.

"Why not," she said kissing his cheek.

….

From the corner of the class an angry looking Xenos watched as the new couple flirted.

…..

End


	5. Chapter 5 findings

Episode 100

findings

….

Jeremie had been working on a new program for lyoko. He had wanted to somehow create a permanent fixture to bugs. A program that would stop a bug the moment it affected any part of lyoko.

The process was going pretty well. He just needed one more piece of data. The only problem is that last piece of data was in the vast part of the digital sea.

Luckily he had been able to reprogram the skidbladnir so all it would take was the lyoko warriors taking a trip to the digital sea and finding the data.

Problem with that were Odd, Ulrich, and even Aelita where on a weeklong field trip for the new rugby team that they joined.

That left only William and Yumi.

"Well got to give it a try don't I," Jeremie said getting his phone.

….

The school had a week off and Yumi was spending it in her martial arts club. Alone since Ulrich had gone on one of the field trips.

William had bad mouthed a teacher and was put into detention.

So for the moment she was alone.

That is until Xenos walked into the room.

…..

"Hello Yumi," he said.

She looked at him, he was in workout clothes.

"Want to spar?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied.

She didn't trust him.

"Afraid," he smirked.

That hit a nerve.

"No," she said. "Fine lets spar, prepare to lose."

She headed straight for him, when her phone rang.

Without realizing the oncoming threat she stopped to pick up her phone. She met a punch to her stomach from Xenos. She didn't realize how strong the guy was.

"Oaf," she said hitting the floor.

"First rule of sparring," he said cracking his knuckles. "Don't get distracted."

Ignoring him she picked up her phone.

"Yes Jeremie," she said to the receiver. "Be right there."

She headed for the door. She was about to leave when…

"Are you gonna back down Yumi," he said slamming the door shut.

"Yes," she said with threat in her voice.

He grabbed her cheek and faced her to him.

"I can't let you do that, well not unless you give me a kiss."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yes William, I know."

Anger was in his voice.

"Yeah he not let go."

"Kiss."

"No."

"Then it looks like you aren't leaving."

…..

It took awhile for her to get away from Xenos. In the end William showed up and saved her. By over hearing the conversation and going in to punch Xenos is the face.

As they ran to factory yumi could see the jealousy in Williams face.

"Thanks William," she said. "But can you take off the long face."

"Well it just gets me mad," he said. "I don't trust that guy."

"Neither does me," she said.

They made their decent into the sewer systems.

The mounted onto their skate boards and headed for the computer room.

Jeremie was there too great them.

"Hey guys so let me explain why I called you guys here," he said.

"Yeah that would help," William said.

"Well you see," Jeremie said. "You know how XANA has been bugging up the towers and vehicles; well I came up with a solution. I just need some data from the web."

"And you need us to go get it," Yumi said.

"Correct you are," Jeremie replied.

"On it," the two said heading for the scanner rooms.

In no time they were in lyoko.

"Where here Jeremie so where is the skidbladnir," Yumi asked the boy genius getting ready for almost anything.

…..

They had made it into the skidbladnir safely. A few bots and tarantulas but no damage.

"This is too easy," William said a little paranoid. "XANA has to be up to something."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Yumi said.

They entered the internet and where on their marry way.

"So Jeremie where is the data you want us to look for?" William asked.

No answer.

"Jeremie!" asked Yumi.

…..

Jeremie was freaking out. XANA bugged the entire main control so now Jeremie had no contact to his two lyoko warriors.

"XANA you monster," he said furiously working on a debugging program.

This time it was not walk in the park. XANA had got him real good.

"Yumi, William, stay safe," he prayed,

…..

They had too spilt up into the nav skids. Lots of little new monsters attacking them.

One was chasing Yumi towards the right. Another was sending William towards the left.

The monsters where separating them.

..

"Annoying monster," William said trying to hit the creature.

In his nav skid he aimed. He fired. He missed. Repeat.

He was running out of ammo and with no Jeremie, he had no way of refueling.

Finally he got the last one.

"Hey Yumi," he said happily. "I got them, how are you doing?"

No answer.

"Yumi," he said paranoid.

"William yumi," he heard Jeremie voice says. "I fixed the bug."

William was too scared to answer.

….

Jeremie was relieved to have finally fixed the bug.

His happiness faded once he looked at the screen.

He saw William, he saw the Skid, but he did not see you Yumi.

"Where is she?" William asked.

"I don't know," Jeremie said defeated. "She still has all her life points, but I can't find her on the screen."

"She couldn't have just disappeared," William yelled. "We were fighting these creepy new monsters; I went left she went right."

"That's it," he yelled. "XANA separated you guys."

'but why," Jeremy thought.

On the screen an unfamiliar thing popped up. Immediately he went to research it.

"Jeremie what are we going to do?" William asked.

"Um," he said working on the new finding. "Go back to the skid and wait."

"Wait!" he yelled back. "What do you mean wait?"

"I mean if you get devirtualized then you and Yumi are both doomed!"

William agreed with him. If he was gone they were both goners.

…

Yumi was having a hard time avoiding XANA. He was now sporting a brand new XANA version of a nav skid.

He was chasing yumi and trying his hardest to devirtualize her.

It seemed he wasn't completely invincible in his body; he had some quirks that needed fixing. Quirks he was fixing pretty fast.

From his last attack he was stronger than, not as strong as he was without exerting strength on his body, yet still strong. He was like William when he was XANAFIED.

"You can't run from me," he said in his distorted voice.

"Bet you I can, "she mocked.

He was right behind her.

"You know once I am done with freeing all 100% of my body," he smirked. "I will be invincible."

That comment confused Yumi.

"What do you mean 100% of your body?" she asked.

"You think I am truly this week," he said. "Foolish girl, I didn't just make this body."

She was confused at what he was saying. She then remembered what Jeremie said about the ticking time bomb.

'So that's what was trapped in the time bomb,' yumi thought.

"Soon yumi," he said. "I will have all of it."

…..

"You are a liar," she told him. "The little power time bomb set off a long time ago."

"You think that was all my power," he laughed. "Well it wasn't."

Yumi looked a little scared.

….

He had fully downloaded the material on the little thing. Well more like big things.

"Oh my god," Jeremie said. "I can't believe it."

"What?" William asked mistrustful.

"Well I found two big things," he said.

"First I found more parts of Franz Hoppers diary," he said. "Although it's encoded. Still the bigger thing I found, well you see that giant blue ball right there."

"Yeah," William replied.

"It's another sector," he said. "More importantly. It's the sector where we can find all the mocha working of lyoko, but also it holds a barrier."

"A barrier," William said. "A barrier with what."

"A barrier with the rest of XANAS power," he replied.

"You mean?"

"I mean XANA can only get stronger."

"Well can he access this power?"

"Well no not yet. But the barrier has been weakened. It has one hundred layers. Or more like it had one hundred layers. It has five left."

"So how do they get destroyed?"

"Well they just get weaker and weaker every time we would have a return trip, but also like the heard of lyoko. If attacked they can be destroyed."

"Is it under attack?"

"Not currently."

"Good, I am gonna go look for yumi now."

"Wait what."

But it was too late.

….

She had managed to devirtualize him. For once Yumi won against XANA.

As she was heading back for the skid she noticed how weak her nav was. She was about to lose all powers when will am arrived.

"Yumi," he said hooking her to the skid.

"My knight in shining armor," she joked.

He gave a relieved sigh and smile.

"Let's go home," she said. "I have so much to tell you guys." 

"Same here," Jeremie was heard saying.

…

"Well that's just insane," Aelita had said after both Yumi and Jeremie stories and findings.

They were all in Jeremie's room discussing lyoko.

"It is crazy I mean finding out XANA has more power and that we need to protect a barrier," Ulrich yelled.

"That is a lot for us to do!" Odd yelled.

"Well it's our duty to protect it," Aelita added.

"Well anyways," Jeremie said. "I need to start decoding the diary entries. They are from before we where even born. When Lyoko was barely started."

"Well don't lose sleep over it," Aelita said.

"Well if I can learn something new I might be able to find your parents," Jeremie added.

That made Aelita smile.

Yumi on the other was hurt. At least Aelita knew who her parents where. She didn't and she would never.

"Hey," William whispered to Yumi. "Why the long face."

"Hm," she smiled. "Oh nothing I am fine."

He smiled and let it go.

The day went o with the lyoko warriors talking.

…

End ….


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 101

TV. Rots the brain…

…

It had been a week since finding the diary and new sector and Jeremie had not been able to open the diary.

It was truly bothering the boy called Einstein. He was having a hard time trying to open his treasure. He really wanted to know the secrets of lyoko past but sadly he hadn't found the way.

"Jeremie are you still working on the diary?" Aelita said walking into his room.

"Yes," he deadpanned. "Who knows what we could learn, if only I could open it."

The pink haired girl took a seat on his bed.

"You should really get some rest," she said. "I mean Ulrich went with Yuki for the week long break, Odd with some friend, William with his parents, and Yumi and I are going to relax here. You should too."

The boy shook his head.

"No, actually the week long break gives me more time to research. I have almost got one segment of the diary opened. A random entry but still. It will take a few days though."

Aelita gave out a sigh. It was useless trying to argue with the boy called Einstein.

….

It had been five days since the last time Aelita saw Jeremie. He had been glued to his computer. The weeklong vacation was ending soon. The only Brightside had been that she had Yumi for company and XANA hadn't launched an attack.

"Yumi do you think he will ever get off the computer," Aelita asked Yumi.

"Yeah, when we defeat XANA," she replied.

"What if we never do?"

"One day for sure we will."

"Hey yumi what's the matter?"

For the past few weeks Aelita had noticed the slight alterations in Yumi's voice and how she looked tired and pale.

"Nothing, Why?"

"You don't look like you have been getting enough sleep. Is something troubling you."

Yumi looked away. She did want to tell her friends but at the same time she didn't."

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

Aelita didn't press on. She knew yumi liked her solidarity.

"Well," Yumi said breaking the silence. "I have sparing practice to go to."

Aelita saw her good friend off.

Although Yumi insisted everything was an okay, Aelita couldn't help but worry for her best friend.

Now she had to go check on her computer and XANA obsessed good friend."

…..

Yumi had made it to her class, unfortunately when she got there she did not like her sparring partner.

Usually it was Ulrich but he was with Yuki, today it was.

"Xenos," she hissed. "You are my partner today."

"Yup," he said getting in a stance. "Hey let's make things interesting today."

"How so?"

"Well the loser has to kiss the winner."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I don't really care."

With that he attacked the girl.

They went into a tense battle.

A kick from her, a punch from him.

"You know," he said. "I think me and you are meant to be."

She scoffed.

"I think we were made for each other," he said kicking her in the gut.

"Well sorry," she replied. "But I like my man."

"He wasn't made for you like I was," he smirked.

"I don't really care," she laughed kicking him and knocking him down. "Looks like I win."

"Looks like you do," he said.

She was about to walk out the door when he spun her around.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I said loser kisses winner," with that he planted a kiss on her lips.

…..

She went to go check on Jeremie. What she discovered was shocking.

First she heard the signal of a XANA attack so she ran to his room. She found him on his floor with a strange thing on his computer.

"Jeremie," she cried going to check on him.

She felt for a heartbeat. It was there but faint.

He was dying.

She had to go to lyoko, but going alone was incredibly risky.

XANA could try to destroy her and then she wouldn't be able to deactivate the tower.

She immediately called yumi and ran for the tower.

..

When yumi got home she was terrified to find her parents and brother unconscious on the floor.

"Mama, papa," she cried. "Hiroki."

She had gotten Aelita call but decided to check on her family first.

She didn't understand his attack.

She looked at the TV. On the screen was a weird program. She stared at it and began to get a headache and feel dizzy.

Immediately she turned it off.

"So that's it," she said. "XANA is using TV to rot our brains."

She headed for the factory.

..

Aelita saw so many people affected by the program. Some in the TV room some on computers. She had to hurry. She was also happy she didn't watch the TV or computer.

…

Aelita had made it to the factory before yumi but didn't want to wait. Jeremie was slipping she had no choice. She set a timed virtualization.

…

She couldn't believe how weak she was trying to get to the factory.

It hurt to breathe, XANA had gotten her.

…

Aelita was running from some kankerlauts. It was a bad idea to go alone but Jeremie was in danger.

She was nearing the tower but guess who was guarding it.

"Hello Aelita," XANA said. "It has been awhile."

"XANA," the pink haired princess growled. "Haven't you done enough harm!"

XANA laughed at the girl.

"I will never stop," he said. "I will get her and then take over. It is what I was made to do."

'Her,' Aelita thought.

"Who is her?" she asked.

XANA laughed and lunged at her.

…..

Yumi had to stop and rest on her way to the factory. She didn't understand what XANA did to her. All she new is that she was tired, she was also scared.

She knew Aelita couldn't wait to save Jeremie. She knew she went into lyoko alone. Yumi felt horrible knowing that, it was a horrible decision. If XANA could rid them of Aelita then they were doomed. Destroying Aelita was also one of his favorite past times.

She finally made to her skateboard.

….

Aelita was having a hard time against XANA. He was too strong against her.

"Energy field," she yelled trying to hit him.

He caught her attack and absorbed it.

"You are foolish," he laughed, "it is time to end you."

"Aelita?" both people heard the voice of Yumi say.

XANA got distracted and that gave Aelita the chance to dodge his attack and render him useless for the moment. She hit him with her power, a small blast but still somewhat effective."

"Yumi," she yelled.

"Aelita," she said sort of lethargic. "I'm…I'm so glad you're okay."

Her breathing was heavy and she sounded out of breath.

"Yumi are you okay," Aelita asked.

"No," yumi replied. "I'm really dizzy."

"Can you try to get to lyoko," she asked Yumi.

No reply,

"Yumi!" she cried.

Aelita was freaking out XANA couldn't get two of her friends. She looked over to XANA, who seemed distracted. She took her chance.

"Energy field," she yelled hitting XANA square in the chest.

"Ugh," he yelled being devirtualized. "This is not the end."

And with that Aelita ran to the tower.

Quickly she managed to send them all back in time.

…..

"Well for once I wasn't watching TV so I was safe," Ulrich told his friends.

It had been a few days and all where home and waiting for the revealing of one of the diary entries.

"Well lucky you," Odd, who had been affected, said.

Aelita giggled.

"Well we know now that XANA can get distracted," Aelita said with hope.

"Yeah," Yumi added. "But it still hurt to have that mondo headache."

The group laughed.

"I'm still confused about what XANA said," Aelita added. "He is looking for a girl. I wonder who."

"Well maybe with Franz hoppers diary we might find out," William said.

"Well boys and girl," Jeremie said bringing his laptop to his bed. "You ready for the show."

"No Einstein," odd said sarcastically. "We are missing lunch for no good reason."

Jeremie glared and pressed play.

…..

On the screen popped the face of Waldo Franz Schaffer.

"Today," he said. "My super computer finally unveiled what she had been creating for the past few months."

Jeremie paused for a moment.

…

"So XANA wasn't the original," Yumi said.

"Apparently." Ulrich added.

"That is surprising," Jeremie said. "I wonder how XANA came to be."

He pressed play...

…..

"For the past few months," Schaffer continued. "The computer has been gathering chemicals. I didn't understand until I realized all the chemicals it was collecting. Iron, magnesium, carbon dioxide, water, and much more. What the computer made what I predicted. It made a child a human infant."

The group was shocked to hear that.

"The computer claims," Waldo went on. "That it wanted to create a child prodigy. A child that was almost perfect. The computer believed perfection was a flaw and could not be achieved without something going wrong. Anyhow the boy is quite beautiful and will be a handsome young man. He is healthy and is quite human. The computer gave him a strange name though. She named him XANA."

The group was flabbergasted.

…..


	7. Chapter 7 XANAS' ultimate attack

Episode 102

…..

The group was in lyoko trying to protect the power barrier. They were doing pretty well.

Ulrich was fighting a kankerlaut.

Aelita was against the schypozoa.

William was against a bot.

Odd was against a manna ray.

Yumi was fighting XANA himself.

….

Finally after a long battle they won. There prize for their hard battle, two new diary entries.

"So Jeremie I've got my popcorn and I'm ready for the feature show," Odd joked.

"Yeah Jeremie let's get this started," Ulrich said.

Einstein nodded and pressed play.

…

"The government is a monstrosity here," a panicked Schaffer said. "They didn't like my idea of a super computer and attempted to create a virus to stop it."

The grouped stared with aw.

So that's how the virus came to be.

"Instead," Schaffer continued. "The virus over took the computer. I was able to destroy the original program, but the computer did something to save the virus and all its power. Not too long before the super computer virtualized XANA into lyoko, the girl was safe though so that's good."

The team all though "the girl?", but kept watching.

"Anyhow," Schaffer said. "Right before the computer was done for good; it gave all its power and intelligence to XANA. I was able to lock 5) % percent of XANAs power in a strong one hundred layered barrier that can only be weakened by force and too many return trips. 35% in a seventeen year time bomb barrier, 10% had to go into a weaker barrier I had no choice every time there is a return trip it loses 1% of power. Finally the last 5% per cent XANA kept, I could not do anything about it. I turned off the super computer until I can find a way o cleanse XANA. The baby, she is safe."

He paused a little.

"I think I am going to have to send the girl off to an adoption agency in Japan."

…

The team stayed quiet, trying to comprehend all that they learned that day.

Yumi went into deep thought.

Jeremie played the next video.

….

"The super computer decided," Schaffer started. "That she wanted to make the perfect body match for XANA. The super computer researched how the point of life is to procreate haha, so she created the perfect womb for XANA. The computer doesn't understand feeling and love but anyhow., the baby she seems to be based off the Japanese, dark hair, small dark eyes, and more physical Japanese features. She is quite beautiful. Little XANA seems to like her and so does Aelita. I hope all goes well"

The video ended and somehow another one popped up.

"The super computer has gone power crazy and is attempting to steal back the kids, she claims they will create a family in lyoko and be the royal family when they take over the world. I have to stop them.

It then shut off.

…..0.0…..

The team was flabbergasted, there was someone made for XANA out there.

"We need to find this girl," Aelita said.

The group nodded.

"Already on it," Jeremie said. "We know her Is Japanese, a girl, and were adopted. I put that all in a search to find girls like that ages sixteen to seventeen."

Yumi froze, she fit all the categories.

"Well," she said a little loudly. "I don't think it is fair at all to uproot a poor girl's life. I don't think you should look for her."

The group, minus William, was shocked at her outburst.

"But Yumi." Aelita said. "She could be in danger."

Yumi gave an angry look.

"Fine do it," she yelled and stormed off.

"What was that about," Ulrich said.

"Yumi," William said. "You know how emotional she can be."

Although he knew the truth, he decided to keep quiet. He got up and left.

….

She was sitting down in the forest quietly thinking.

"You know they have to know one day," William said sitting next to her.

"They do don't them," she said.

"You think you might be the girl don't you," he said comforting her.

"No," she deadpanned. "I know I am."

He picked her chin to face him.

"Hey," he said. "It will take a lot for XANA to try to steal you from me."

She half smiled and he kissed her.

…..

Jeremie computer started beeping.

"He is attacking the barrier," he said.

They all sprang to action.

….

Aelita called yumi and they made it into the factory with the rest of them.

Not long after words they were in lyoko.

…

The battle was intense.

There many bots and other creatures.

They were fighting the same monsters as they had been fighting in there earlier battle.

"XANA have you ever heard of creativity," Odd said shooting an arrow at a manna ray.

"Your friend is annoying," XANA told yumi. "He is not suited to even be around you."

"And you are," she hissed.

"I know you know the truth already," he said. "And I won't rest until we are together in lyoko."

She threw her fans at him.

He dodged them.

…..

"Be careful Ulrich you only have twenty life points," Jeremie yelled at Ulrich after he was hit by the kankerlaut a third time.

"Yeah, I get it Jeremie," he yelled. "Impact."

He hit the monster in the lyoko eye destroying it.

"You try fighting these things," he hissed.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled but it was too late.

Before he could do anything another kankerlaut hit Ulrich in the back, promptly devirtualizing him.

…

Aelita was having a hard time fighting the schypozoa.

"Jeremie," she said with worry. "What happens if the Schypozoa gets me?"

"I am sure you will only be devirtualized," he said. "But try to avoid it."

She nodded and kept fighting.

….  
>odd had been devirtualized by a bot, he was out numbered 10 to 1.<p>

….

"William," Jeremie said. "Seems like you beet all your monsters, you should help Aelita. Who Schypozoa is up too?

"No I am going to help Yumi," he said.

"What no," Jeremie said a little angrily. "Aelita might get attacked by the Schyp…"

"Don't you get it," William said angrily. "Haven't you realized how much XANAS been trying to throw yumi into the virtual sea."

Just then Aelita was devirtualized.

Jeremie was shocked to see that the schypozoa didn't try to steal or implant anything.

..

Yumi and XANA kept the fighting up. Her fans just didn't seem to hit him.

"Why don't you tell your friends the truth huh Yumi," XANA taunted.

She threw her fan at him.

…

"The truth," Ulrich said to Jeremie.

The group was watching the fight on the computer screen.

"What is he talking about Jeremie," Aelita asked.

Jeremie kept quiet for a while. He was trying to understand.

"Yumi," he said into the speakers.

…..

She was dreading every moment passing by more than the last.

"Are you adopted?" Jeremie asked her.

Those questions sunk into her heart. She had been trying to keep this a secret for so long and for them to find out this way wasn't the best way.

"Yes," she said charging at XANA.

The group stayed quiet.

…

William had tried a sneak attack on XANA.

"Heeyah," he yelled trying to hit the guy.

XANA dodged him and sent a beam of power to him promptly devirtualizing him.

Yumi was now alone with XANA.

…..

William headed straight for the control room after being devirtualized.

"Revirtualize her," he screamed at Jeremie.

The boy stayed quiet.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled at the boy.

"You think I wouldn't have tried to get her out of there," Jeremie yelled back. "If I could I would have done it a long time ago, but I can't do it straight out of this sector, it's guarded."

"You can't do anything," he said defeated.

"Don't worry" ulrich added. "Yumi is really strong. She can protect herself."

Even Ulrich had doubted his own words.

The group watched the battle.

….

Yumi dodged XANAS attack and swiftly kicked him the chest sending him flying back.

"You won't beat me," she yelled.

He lunged at her trying to get her closer to the sea. She dodged and sent her fans flying at him.

She then sent a gust of wind with her larger fan sending XANA flying back.

He dodged them all.

She fell to the ground seemingly defeated.

"See you can never win yumi," he said.

She looked down at the floor.

Her friends looked in horror at XANA nearing her.

She was so close to the edge and near the sea.

"You lose, any last words," he taunted about to kick her into the sea.

"Yes," she whispered. "You won't win XANA."

He looked confused and when she looked up the things on her head where glowing.

Just then her fans hit XANA, slashing his neck and destroying him.

"That was awesome," Jeremie cried. "Now just head back the weigh tower and switch sectors."

She nodded and was about to go.

Then she felt her energy being drained.

"No the schypozoa," Jeremie yelled.

"It isn't too late," Aelita cried. "Jeremie try that program we have been working on."

You mean the one that normally devirtualize you if thrown into the sea, but it's still bugged after what XANA did, Yumi could lose her memory, or worse."

The schypozoa had nearly drained her completely, leaving her about five life points.

"Just try it," William hissed.

Jeremy quickly started to type.

"It requires a return trip," he said.

The group nodded.

The schypozoa dropped yumi.

She hit the virtual sea.

The explosion was large; luckily Jeremie was able to run the program.

He pressed the button for a return to the past.

"Return to," he was saying when suddenly ten towers where activated. "What no!  
>"<p>

Yet it was too late, the return trip was successful, and so was the surprise XANA attack."

…

So no one is reviewing this ….i mean at least a hi how are you will do….


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 102 part 1

Sorry this is soo short imaginary readers that do not review…..

Ten towers simultaneously activated during the return trip.

All the lyoko warriors knew it was too late.

XANA has succeeded in something. But what did he succeed in.

…

The warriors found themselves outside the school in the sitting area.

It was Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie and William. No Yumi.

"What the hell happened Jeremie?" William yelled. People turned their attention to the sudden outburst.

William sat back down.

"Keep quiet, William," Ulrich suggested.

"Where is yumi belpois?" William hissed.

Jeremie just sat and said nothing.

Finally Aelita spoke up.

"She could be anywhere," she said.

"Or," odd added. "She could be with that guy Xenos."

They all turned to look at where he was pointing.

There she was being supported by that new kid Xenos.

William ran to them.

"Yumi," he called.

"I found her out cold," Xenos replied. "I am going to take her to the nurse, Dunbar."

"No way in hell," he said.

"Let's ask her then," Xenos replied. "Yumi who would you like to take you to the nurse."

She didn't reply.

"I will do it," William said reaching for her.

"No," yumi cried. "I don't know who any of you are."

By that time the rest of the lyoko warriors had reached them.

"Everyone is crowding me," she whimpered.

All of a sudden she went limp in Xenos arms.

"See what you did," Xenos yelled. "She is going to the nurse, do not follow us."

Too shocked to move, the lyoko warriors did as they were told.

…..

A few hours later and they headed for the infirmary.

"Nurse Yolanda," Jeremie asked. "Is yumi okay."

"Physically yes," she replied. "But she has amnesia."

"What," William gasped.

Out of the room came Xenos.

"And you would believe this," he said. "She only wants to see me."

"Yes," the nurse replied. "A side effect, he found her and now she only trusts him."

The group almost fainted.

…

I have art to this on deviantArt just look up ninjabandnerdbianca …


End file.
